ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Equestria Girls: Unite
is an American adventure-fantasy-comedy comic book series based on by Hasbro, being published by since January TBDth, 2017. Synopsis Set in an alternate reality where the Mane Six and Spike are humans, they have adventures around Canterlot High where they learn new stuff and often deal with evil. Characters Main *'Twilight Sparkle' - a nerdy girl who often gets into several situations to show her rather logical thinking towards any problem she faces. *'Spike' - Twilight's rather naïve adoptive younger brother who helps her to solve her problems while dealing with his own personal dilemmas, especially when it comes to TBD. *'Rainbow Dash' - a tomboyish girl who often engages in races to prove her speed and her agility. *'Pinkie Pie' - a ditzy girl who enjoys pranking people and often gets in deep water thanks to her TBD. *'Rarity' - a vain girl who loves to create new clothes and accessories and has a longtime crush on Spike. *'Applejack' - a Southern-accented farmer girl who often takes care of her friends when in need and tries to get TBD. *'Fluttershy' - a shy girl who has a special gift with animals and often ends up in situations due to her shy TBD, being also the oldest of the group. Supporting *'Principal Celestia' - the wise principal of Canterlot High who is TBD. *'Vice Principal Luna' - the TBD vice principal of Canterlot High who is Celestia's younger sister and TBD. *'Shining Armor' - Twilight and Spike's older brother who is TBD. *'Dean Cadance' - TBD *'Flurry Heart' - Shining and Cadance's daughter who TBD. *'Sunset Shimmer' - a TBD former rival to the gang who now is trying her best to be accepted by them and to redeem from her nasty acts towards them. *'Flash Sentry' - a kind and friendly popular teen at Canterlot High who likes to TBD. *'Starlight Glimmer' - TBD *'Trixie Lulamoon' - TBD *'Big "Mac" McIntosh' - Applejack's older brother who TBD. *'The Cutie Mark Crusaders', consisting of: **'Apple Bloom' - TBD **'Sweetie Belle' - TBD **'Scootaloo' - TBD * Antagonists *'The Dazzlings', consisting of: **'Adagio Dazzle' - TBD **'Aria Blaze' - TBD **'Sonata Dusk' - TBD *'Juniper Montage' - TBD *'Principal Tirek' - the principal of Tirek Academy who is out to close TBD. *'Discord' - the school prankster who often shows to be an annoyance to the Mane Six TBD. * Issues #''/Welcome to Canterlot/'' - TBD #''villain-focused'' - TBD # # Trivia *Unlike the specials, Spike is a human rather than a dog in this comic, being only younger than the Mane Six for a year. *Unlike the series, it's Rarity who has a crush on Spike and not the opposite, although it's shown that he returns her feelings back. **However, it's also shown that Applejack might have feelings for him as well. *There are hints that Twilight and Rainbow have a mutual romance. Category:Comics Category:IDW Publishing Category:Hasbro Category:My Little Pony Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:2017 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas